One Call Away
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: 10 years in the future, Emma and their children are thrown into a nightmare when Killian disappears. Emma is determined to find him and decides to communicate using the shell necklace he wears. Killian, who has lost his memory and believes he is someone else, has no idea who the woman is speaking to him through the shell. But something in his heart tells him she's no stranger.


**Note** : Thanks for the responses to Missed Connections. So this definitely won't be happening in season 7. I still have no idea how the time jump, or older Henry and Lucy are going to work, so I didn't even attempt to work any of that in. I just really wanted to show how Emma and Killian will always be connected, no matter what, and will always find their way back to each other. I am hoping the show finds a way to demonstrate this in season 7 somehow. So that's what the goal of this fic was. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...One Call Away: Part 1/1…**

Killian felt the sun on his face, beckoning him awake. He slowly rolled over and pried one eye open. His eyes scanned the small, plain bedroom. Brow furrowing, he sat up and surveyed his surroundings more thoroughly. His brain told him this was his bedroom, but something didn't feel right. He looked down at his left hand and stared at it for a long moment, as if it was foreign to him. He lifted his right hand in front of his face and wiggled his bare ring finger. Why did it feel like something was missing from it?

Killian shook his head, feeling more disoriented by the moment. Was he hung over? He couldn't recall drinking anything. Perhaps he had blacked out. He reached over to the night table and picked up his wallet. He opened it and stared at it for a long moment, as if seeing it for the first time. His eyes moved to the license inside. It read Devin Cooper.

Devin Cooper. Devin Cooper. The name rolled around in his head. He knew it was his name. It had to be. The picture alongside it was certainly him. Then why did it feel so unfamiliar?

…

Emma was living a nightmare. She had gone to sleep feeling like the luckiest woman in the world. She was happily married to an amazing man with whom she shared two incredible children. But when she woke up the following morning, her world was turned upside down.

Killian was gone. She frantically searched the house, called his cell numerous times, visited all of his normal haunts, and called all of their family and friends, but no one had seen him. And, to make matters worse, Regina and Rumple were also missing. Everyone guessed it was another curse, but who cast it was unknown. And, at the moment, Emma didn't care who was responsible this time. She just wanted her husband back.

She stared at her wedding ring as she squeezed her eyes closed, tears burning her lids. She could still hear the wails of their eight year old daughter and six year old son as she explained to them that daddy was missing. Killian was an amazing father, just like she always knew he would be. They had built a wonderful life together. Ten happy years filled with incredible memories.

Of course, it hadn't all been smooth sailing. There had been the usual curses to break and villains to battle. Just like any marriage, they had their hard times. But they were few and far between and they always worked through them together, emerging stronger than before.

And then, in an instant, he was ripped away from her, from them. Their family was torn apart. Emma didn't have any idea where her husband was, but she knew one thing for sure. She would stop at nothing until they were reunited.

A sudden thought hit her and she jumped up from the bed. She hurried over to his chest that sat in front of the window and knelt down in front of it. She lifted the top and dug through it. A smile slipped across her lips when she found what she was looking for: the conch shell Killian had used to communicate with her when Gideon had banished him.

She stood up and rushed over to the dresser and opened a small, wooden box he kept his jewelry in. Shortly after their wedding, he had taken to wearing the shell necklace so that if they were ever separated again, Emma would have a way to communicate with him. Emma, along with Regina's help, had even found a way to enchant it so that it couldn't be removed from his body. Her smile widened when she found that it was missing from the box.

Emma held the conch shell up to her mouth. "Killian? Killian, can you hear me?"

…

Killian was positive he must be going mad. First, he felt like he was having an out of body experience. And now he was hearing voices.

"Killian? Are you there? It's me. It's Emma. It's your wife."

Killian. Who was Killian? Emma. His brow furrowed at her name and voice, his heart inexplicably beating more quickly. Why did her name and voice illicit such a reaction in him? And where was the voice coming from?"

"Killian, please tell me you can hear me."

It was then that he realized the soft voice was coming from beneath his t-shirt. He lifted the collar and peered down his chest. It was coming from a shell hanging from a chain around his neck. He pulled the necklace out of the shirt and stared at it in bewilderment.

"If you can hear me, please answer me back. I need to know you're okay."

Who was this woman? And how was she speaking to him through a shell necklace? Nothing made any sense. He was beginning to wonder if this was just some crazy dream.

…

Emma clutched the shell in her hand, her voice growing hoarse with desperation.

"Please, Killian, answer me. I will come find you, but I need to know where to start. I miss you. The kids miss you."

Emma felt tears fill her eyes. She had no way of knowing if he could hear her. It was possible that he could hear her, but she couldn't hear his response, just like he couldn't hear hers last time they communicated this way. But she refused to give up hope. If there was even the slightest chance that he could hear her, then she needed to keep trying. She needed him to know that she would never stop looking for him and not to give up hope.

…

Killian stared at the shell in awe. This woman was acting as if he was her husband, but his name wasn't Killian. It was Devin. His brow furrowed at that. Something didn't feel right about it. But Killian...there was something so familiar about that name.

He felt pity for this woman who was missing her husband. And for their children missing their father. He didn't understand how any of this was possible, but since it was happening, he decided that it was only fair to let this woman know that her husband couldn't hear her.

Killian held the shell up to his mouth. "Uh, Emma, is it? Can you hear me?"

He felt his breath catch in his chest as he waited for a response.

…

Emma's eyes flew open as she heard a voice come through. It was muffled and soft, but she knew it was him. She would know his voice anywhere.

"Killian! Killian, yes, I can hear you!"

Killian let out a deep breath. He felt terrible breaking this woman's heart.

"Apologies, love. I...um...I'm afraid I'm not your husband. My name is Devin Cooper."

Emma shook her head, her eyes widening. "No, that necklace you're speaking into belongs to my husband. His name is Killian Jones. You sound like him. You even...you even called me love."

Killian felt awful. He sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry. I don't understand any of this. I don't know how I got this necklace or how we are able to communicate through it, but I know I am not your husband."

But as Killian said the words, he didn't feel them in his heart.

Emma swallowed roughly. "No, it's not possible. I made it so that necklace couldn't be removed from my husband's neck. So if you're wearing it, then you must be him. You must have lost your memories when the curse hit. Killian, it's Emma. I'm your wife," she repeated.

Killian shook his head sharply. What the hell was going on? Talking shells? Curses? A wife and children he can't remember? None of it made any sense.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not who you think I am. Goodbye," he said abruptly.

"Killian!" Emma screamed, gripping the shell so hard her knuckles turned white.

Killian stared at the shell for a long moment, before slowly lifting it up to remove it. But he found that he was unable to get it over his head. Not because it wasn't large enough, but because it wouldn't budge more than a few inches. He then tried yanking on the chain with all of his might, but it wouldn't break. He even tried cutting the chain with wire cutters he found in a junk drawer in the kitchen, but nothing worked. He couldn't remove the necklace.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, as he stared dumbfounded at the necklace.

…

Emma couldn't be sure how long she clutched the shell. Time felt like it stood still. Finally, she shook her head determinedly, holding the shell back up to her mouth.

"You may think you don't remember me, but you do. In your heart and soul, I am there, Killian. Nothing can ever tear us apart, not truly. It's been attempted over and over again, even with death, but we always find a way back to each other. We are connected. We can feel each other no matter what. When my memory was stolen from me, you were the only one who broke through. Your face, our wedding. Now I need you to try to feel it too, try to feel me. Because I am with you, Killian. We are true love and that is unbreakable."

Killian's mouth opened slightly as he looked at the shell. His heart began to beat rapidly and his chest tightened at her words. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment and, for a second, perhaps less, an image of a beautiful blonde woman appeared in his mind's eye. Her head was resting on a pillow beside him, a smile on her face.

"Emma?" he found himself whispering.

It felt like that name had left his lips a thousand times before. But how could this be possible? His name was Devin Cooper. He worked as a security guard at a bank in Hyperion Heights, a suburb outside of Seattle. He lived alone in a tiny one bedroom apartment. He wasn't anyone's husband or father. And he certainly didn't know anything about curses.

He felt all of the information roll around his brain, but it didn't feel like it was about himself. It felt like he was learning about someone else, like a character from a book or movie.

He took a deep breath and finally spoke again, his voice emerging softly. "Tell me about him. Tell me about your husband."

Emma felt a slight smile pull at her lips. "You can sense something is off, can't you? You know something isn't right."

Killian's tongue lashed at his lips. "Tell me about your Killian," he said.

Emma inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Okay. He is an amazing husband. Kind and sensitive. He is always trying to protect me and take care of me. He believes in me. He is clever and brave. He is a great step-father to my now grown son. And he is an incredible father to our son and daughter. He tells them stories and plays pretend games with them. He shows them everyday the kind of people they should be."

Killian nodded. "He sounds quite impressive."

"He is," she whispered.

"What does he do for a living?"

Emma chewed on her lip for a long moment. She didn't think bringing up the fact that he was Captain Hook would help her case.

"He used to be a ship captain. Now we work together. I am the sheriff and he is my deputy here in Storybrooke, Maine."

Storybrooke. His brow wrinkled at the name. Why did it sound so familiar?

"And how long have you been married?"

"Ten years," she said with a smile. "Ten unbelievably happy years. Our daughter, Leia, is eight and our son, Liam, is six. He was named after your...my husband's...late brother."

Leia. Liam. He squeezed his eyes closed again and another image appeared. Two children jumping on a bed. A blonde little girl who looked just like the woman from the previous image and a dark haired boy who bore a striking resemblance to him.

"Tell me about them," he said.

"Leia is strong-willed, but also very sensitive. She is adventurous and loves to do sports. She loves to go sailing with her father. Liam is kind and clever. He is very artistic and has a great imagination. He and his father would make up stories together and act them out."

Killian felt his heart swell. "They sound amazing."

"They are. We are very proud of them."

"I'm sorry they miss their father."

Emma swiped at a tear on her cheek. "They miss _you,_ Killian. I miss _you_." She paused for a long moment. "You tried to take the necklace off didn't you?"

"Emma," he whispered.

A smile swept across her lips. "You did and it wouldn't come off. You know I am telling the truth. As crazy as it sounds, you know in your heart something isn't right."

"I feel as if I am going mad," he whispered. "How could I possibly forget such an incredible life? An amazing wife and children?"

"It was the curse, Killian. And we're still inside you somewhere. I'm betting you saw flashes of us. A blonde woman and a little girl who looks just like her. And a boy who is the spitting image of you."

He found himself nodding. "Aye," he said softly.

Emma smiled brightly. "That's us. That is your family. Those memories aren't gone. They're just buried deep inside you."

"I don't know what to think," he said.

"I know. I've been where you are and I know how disorienting it is. But I need you to trust me."

Killian felt like his head was spinning. But something deep inside him said trust her. Something told him he had long ago trusted her with his heart and his life.

"Emma, I don't know what you want from me."

"Tell me where you are. Tell me where you live so I can come to you."

Killian's eyes widened. He would have to be mad to tell a complete stranger who was talking to him through a shell where he lived.

She sensed his hesitation. "I know how hard it can be to trust someone, especially when they are telling you something that seems impossible. I didn't trust anyone for a long time. I didn't believe in anything. But you helped me change all of that. Now let me help you."

"Emma," he said shaking his head.

"Close your eyes," she ordered gently.

He opened his mouth to question it, but then snapped it shut and slowly closed his eyes.

"I want you to picture that blonde woman and the little girl who looks just like her. And picture the little boy who looks just like you. Can you see them? Can you see us?"

The images flashed before his eyes again. "Aye."

Emma smiled. "Okay, keep your eyes closed and listen to my voice. Our story began on a beanstalk. Can you see it?"

A beanstalk flashed before his eyes. He was climbing it with the blonde woman. And then more images. Kissing her in a jungle. Dancing at a ball. Image after image. A wedding on a rooftop.

"You can see it, can't you? You can see us."

"Aye," he whispered.

Emma's eyes lit up. "Now see our children, Killian."

He squeezed his eyes more tightly closed and more images flooded his mind's eyes. A baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket, then a boy wrapped in a blue one. The little girl taking her first steps. The boy saying his first word. Sailing on a ship with the little girl. Dressing up as a pirate with the little boy and engaging in a sword fight. All four of them cuddled up on the couch watching a movie and eating pancakes at the kitchen table.

He shook his head, as Emma spoke. "You can see them, can't you? You can see our family, our life together."

"Aye," he breathed in disbelief.

He couldn't explain any of it, but it didn't seem like a dream. It all felt real. They felt real.

"Then trust me, please. Tell me where you are, Killian, so I can come to you."

He slowly licked at his lips. "Hyperion Heights. Just outside of Seattle."

"What's your address?"

Killian shook his head. "Meet me at Hyperion Park by the entrance. Tomorrow at 1 p.m. Pacific Coast Time."

Emma slowly nodded. "Okay, see you then."

"I'll see you then, love."

"Oh, and Killian? I love you," she said.

Killian knew she didn't expect him to respond in kind, but he surprised himself with how much he wanted to. How natural it seemed to want to return the sentiment.

Emma stared at the shell, hoping he would say the words back, but not expecting him to. She knew it didn't matter. In little more than a day, she would have her husband back. Now she just needed to restore his memories. Knowing that true love's kiss doesn't work on memory curses, Emma realized she needed the memory serum that Killian had given her when he found her in New York all of those years ago. Unfortunately, that wasn't easily conjured and the two people who could help her make some were also missing. But Emma knew she would find a way. She always did.

...

It was nearly 3 a.m. by the time her head hit the pillow. She had worked all day long and into the early morning hours trying to make the serum that would restore Killian's memories. She knew she needed to make enough for Regina and Rumple too. She had already promised herself she would find them after she found Killian. Her father, Belle, and Zelena had helped her, while her mother stayed with the kids. Finally, after hours of work, they were able to produce just enough of the serum.

Her muscles felt so tired she didn't think she could move another inch. But she managed to turn on her side, her gaze landing on Killian's pillow. She felt tears burn her eyes as she looked at his empty side, the side he had occupied for over ten years. They had made so many memories in this bed. Making love, conceiving their children, waking up together, falling asleep in each other's arms. The countless times the kids had piled into bed with them and they'd watched a movie or woken them up on Christmas morning jumping on the bed. The whole house was filled with memories just like those. Everywhere she looked she saw Killian.

Emma's hand reached out and swept across his pillow. "I'm coming," she whispered.

At least she didn't have to worry about taking a plane across the country to get to him by 1 p.m. Pacific Coast Time. A flick of her wrist and she'd be there in no time.

Slowly, her eyelids grew heavy and she began to drift off to sleep from sheer exhaustion. She was nearly asleep when she heard a chorus of, "Mommy," come from the doorway.

Emma's eyes opened and she looked at her children. "What are you two doing up?"

"We can't sleep," Leia said.

"We miss Daddy," Liam added.

Emma's heart just about broke at the sight of her children. She patted Killian's side of the bed. "Come here."

They piled into bed beside her. Emma kissed their foreheads and caressed their cheeks.

"I miss Daddy too. So much. But guess what? As soon as the sun comes up, your grandparents are going to watch you and I'm going to get Daddy back."

Their eyes lit up and smiles spread across their faces. "Yay!"

Emma placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. "Now try to sleep. I love you. So does Daddy."

Emma rolled onto her back and squeezed her eyes closed, seeing Killian's face and imagining he was right there with them.

...

Killian stood outside the entrance to the park. His hands were sweaty and he felt like he couldn't breathe. What if this was a mistake? He quickly shook aside those nagging thoughts and picked up the shell necklace. No, this was right. In his heart, he knew it.

He'd laid awake in bed all night long, thinking about the woman and children. They felt like they were in his heart. They felt like they were his heart. And those images, more of which had flashed into his mind that night, didn't feel like dreams. They felt like memories. He knew they were memories. He couldn't explain any of this, but he knew that he was supposed to be right here waiting for Emma.

Emma appeared a block away from the park entrance and practically ran the rest of the way. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her husband, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Killian!" she screamed, rushing toward him.

Killian's eyes landed on the beautiful blonde from the images. She was even more beautiful in person. He felt his heart begin to race.

"Emma," he breathed.

Emma couldn't help herself. She ran right to him, nearly knocking him over. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. To his surprise, he didn't flinch or tense up when she put her arms around him. Instead, he almost automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He marveled at the way they fit together, as if his arms were made to hold her. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, as if he had done it a thousand times before.

Emma couldn't even explain how good it felt to feel his arms around her again. Slowly, she pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for just attacking you like that," she said sheepishly.

"Don't be," he said softly, his eyes meeting hers.

Emma dug into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle with blue liquid inside.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but this liquid will restore your memories."

He offered her a crooked grin. "Sounds about as crazy as everything else I've experienced in the last 36 hours."

Emma held the bottle up. "Many years ago, before we were together, I lost my memory."

"So you've experienced this more than once?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. But that time you came looking for me. You wanted me to trust you, to believe what you were saying, but I couldn't. Not right away. But you never gave up. You wouldn't stop until you got me to believe and trust you enough to drink this serum. And now I'm asking the same of you."

Killian stared at her for a long moment. "Our house. Is it a steel gray with white trim? Victorian style. You can see the water from the window."

That house had popped into his mind over and over again last night.

A smile spread across her lips. "Yes, you chose that house for us. You remember. "

Killian slowly nodded. "More memories keep flashing in my mind."

Emma looked down, noticing for the first time that he had his left hand and that his ring finger on his right was bare. She knew that the serum should restore his memories, but it wouldn't break the curse. The curse had taken more than his memories. It had given him a new identity, complete with two hands. The curse would have to be broken before he would get his hook back, but they could worry about that later.

Emma took his left hand in hers and placed the bottle in it. "The choice is yours," she said.

Killian stared at the bottle for a long moment. Suddenly, more images appeared. A flying monkey, eating bologna in jail, and standing on a sidewalk with her, holding a bottle just like this.

He met her eyes. "I loathe bologna, don't I?"

Emma chuckled and nodded. "Never touch the stuff."

He bobbed his head and then slowly pulled the top off the bottle. He lifted it to his lips, hesitating for a moment. He met Emma's eyes and the love and belief he saw shining back spurred him on. He downed the entire contents.

Suddenly, his eyes closed and his mind's eye was filled with images. Memory after memory of his life as a pirate and then their life together. Emma watched, biting her lip nervously, hoping that the serum worked.

The images eventually faded away and Killian's eyes slowly opened. They met those of his wife.

"Hello, love. Did you miss me?" he asked with a grin.

A huge smile spread across Emma's lips, as she cupped his face. "You have no idea. Welcome back, Killian."

Her lips met his and Killian sighed into the kiss, thankful to have his wife in his arms again. Emma felt tears fill her eyes. There was a part of her that feared she might never get to kiss him again.

When they parted, he met her gaze. "How are the children?"

"They miss you," Emma said.

"We need to get back to them right away. Do we know who is responsible for this?"

Emma shook her head. "No, but Regina and Rumple also disappeared. We don't know if anything else has happened so far. I promised I would find them before we went back."

Killian slipped his right hand in his wife's. "Well, then I'd say there's no time to waste."

...

It didn't take long to locate Regina and Rumple. Emma was grateful for the experience her previous career gave her with tracking people. Regina was working at a grocery store as a cashier and Rumple was a garbage man. Emma figured whoever cast the curse had a sense of humor. They didn't bother trying to convince them they were cursed. They didn't want to waste the time. Instead, they slipped the serum into their coffees when they weren't looking. As soon as they drank it, their memories were restored. Emma explained what she knew to them and with a wave of her hand, returned them all to Storybrooke.

Emma and Killian stood in front of their house hand-in-hand.

"Ready?" she asked, turning to her husband.

He nodded and they had almost made it to the stairs when the front door flew open. Leia and Liam ran out and scrambled down the stairs.

"Daddy!" they screamed.

They ran into him, nearly knocking him over, and wrapped their arms around his lower body.

"We missed you!" they said.

Emma smiled as she watched them. Killian caressed the backs of their heads, as he lovingly looked down at their children. "I missed you two, loves."

They pulled back and Liam's eyes widened at the sight of Killian's left hand.

"Whoa, you have two hands! Video games are going to be so much easier now."

All four of them laughed as they headed up the stairs and were greeted by Snow and David.

...

That night, Killian crawled into bed beside his wife.

"It was pure torture not having you by my side in this bed," she said.

Killian pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm always by your side, remember? I am always here with you."

Emma reached out and fingered the shell necklace. "You're right. And I guess we can always stay connected this way."

"Aye, it's far easier to operate than a talking phone."

"If you think I am carrying a conch shell around with me wherever I go just so you don't have to operate a cell phone, you're crazy."

Killian laughed and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for not giving up on me, Swan."

Emma caressed his scruff. "And I never will."

"I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled at hearing him say those words again. "I love you," she said.

She then placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"We can't sleep," Liam said.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Leia asked.

Emma lifted her head and met Killian's eyes. "What do you say?"

"Come on in, loves," he yelled.

The door flung open and they piled into their parents' bed, squeezing themselves between them.

Emma and Killian placed their heads on their children's, as they joined their hands across them, content smiles upon their faces.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you'll take a moment to let me know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
